


We Found Love In Detention

by Chronix



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, newmas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronix/pseuds/Chronix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was your typical popular, class clown, and trouble making boy. While you have Newt here who's quite the geeky kind who always has a book in his hand, where ever he goes. Under some weird circumstances, the two are sent to detention. Thomas takes a slight liking to the British boy, and same goes for Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Thomas. Buddy" Minho swings an arm around the brunette's neck.

"What do you want buddy?" Thomas replies with a grin.

"Okay seriously man, we have to do Gally's idea. It's Genius man, I tell ya!" Minho's desperate to do the prank. Well, Minho does love having the spotlight if you asked Thomas.

"I don't know Minho, I've been in trouble for more than enough! It's even barely half of the semester yet" Thomas groans as he shrugs Minho's arm off and plops down next to Teresa. The only sane one in their group of friends.

"What's the plan?" Teresa asks, mouth full of chips. Thomas scrunches his face and he lightly taps her chin up, indicating that he wants her to chew with her mouth closed. She mumbles a thanks and she turns to look at Minho.

"Well," Minho cups Teresa's ear and whispers instead, afraid that the other students might hear their plan and spoil it. Thomas watches as Teresa's face goes from confused to amused. And Thomas definitely doesn't like the slow, evil smirk that's replacing her usual angelic smiles. She nods and she lets out a small laugh. 

"Okay fine you guys. Do what you want, but I'm out of this one" Thomas raises both of his arm, showing how much he doesn't want to get in trouble this time.

* * *

Chuck huffs and glares at Newt as he places the last tray of tubes. "You know there's this thing called helping." The younger frowns. Newt just nods as he flips the next page of the sci-fi novel that he's reading. The younger finally gives up on getting Newts attention and starts devouring the tuna sandwich he bought from the cafeteria. Newt chuckles and places his book down. 

"I always forget that you're just twelve years old, wipe ya mouth alright?" he gives the younger a tissue.

"And I sometimes forget that you're British. Where are my manners sir?" Chuck answers in a mocking British accent and grabs the tissue from Newt.

Newt just recently transferred in WICKED high. The only friend that he could possibly make was Chuck. The twelve year old genius. It's not like he's complaining, he's content with their friendship. He doesn't need a lot. He's not as brilliant as Chuck but he's smart enough. Newt's train of thoughts got cut off by Chucks groans. The younger clutched his stomach and jumped off the stool, rushing to the door, only to trip on his untied shoelaces.

"Are you alright?" Newt crouches next to him, but Chuck accidentally pushes Newt off as he stands up.

"I'm sorry Newt but that tuna sandwich is doing it's magic to me!" Chuck yells. He clutches his stomach again and he dashes out of the science lab. He bumps into someone and apologizes immediately, not giving the person anytime to reply to him.

"Slinthead!" Gally curses after Chuck. Both Minho and Teresa slap their hand on Gally's mouth, shushing him. He glares at them and swats their hands off his face, they sneakily enter the Science lab, doing a bunch of spy poses.

"Do you guys need anything?" the voice made them leap. They were a bit jumpy because they thought no one would be at the lab during lunch.

"U-um hey!" Teresa tries to play it off. "We were um..sent by um.... Mr. Smith! Yeah! Mr. Smith, our chemistry teacher sent us here to um....." she trails off.

"To! To get some chemicals for our out door experiment! Yes, experiment!" Minho continues, flabbergasted and nervous.

"Yeah, and we don't know where they are actually. Good thing you're here bud. Do you know where they are?" Gally finishes their lie with a question. Newt looks at them suspiciously and finally nods. The three slumped their shoulders from relief.

"Yeah, they're over there" Newt point sat the cabinet. "Say, can you guys lock the door for me? I need to see if my friend is fine," Newt asks as he gathers all of their belongings , the trio smiles at him a nods. Newt thanks them and leaves the lab to go after Chuck.

"This prank is going to be awesome" Gally rubs his hands together, the three of them laughing evilly.

* * *

 


	2. Shit's about to go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mr. Bean for giving me this one hell of an idea -Gally

"Oh Chuck, you bloody genius. Where did you run off now?" Newt grunts as he adjusts Chucks, really heavy, shoulder bag. Filled with nothing but text books and a bunch of junk food. He swings the bag to his shoulder, only for it to anchor him down. Newt loses his balance, and his reflex couldn't save him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He scrunches his face in pain, but he didn't feel it. His eyelashes fluttered when he heard a voice.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Newt peeks with one eye. His vision re adjusts and he can now clearly see the face of his savior. The boy asks him again if he was alright. But it seemed like Newt forgot how to talk.......and breathe. The boy was handsome, there's no denying it. "Um, do you need me to bring you to the clinic? Are you hurting anywhere?" but Newt can only shake his head.

"I....I can stand up by myself, thank you" He replies, voice a little shaky.

"So um, you sure you're good to go? Do you need any help with your stuff?". Newt was confused, but he turned around and realized what the guy was talking about. He chuckles lightly as he scratches the back of his neck.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to burden you" Newt picks up the shoulder bag, and the other hand on his back, to check if anything was broken in his backpack. Thomas tried to insist, but Newt just gave him a sly grin. He thanked the stranger once again and he left. The stranger notices the limp in Newt's leg. But he shrugged it off. Thinking it was none of his business.

* * *

 

A bit more of searching and Newt finally spots the younger boy near the vending machine. He frowns and marches towards the boy. He throws the bag at Chuck, making the boy stumble in surprise. "I bloody looked everywhere for you, with your piece of klunk of a bag, and here you are ogling at the vending machine". Newt huffs and takes his book out. And starts reading the chapter he left. Chuck snorts loudly, and Newt raises an eyebrow, not bothering to to look at him.

"It's just funny how you can pull out your book at unnecessary times."

"Let's see you walk around the entire school with a shitty bag weighing you down,". Chuck was about the retort back, but the loud screech of the school's speaker cut him off.

"Attention all students, there will be an assembly. Please come to the gym," Mr. Janson, their vice principal, sounded rather bored than excited. They left their conversation at that and left to go straight to the gym. And now Chuck had to heave his bag to the gym, Newt grinning a bit behind his book.

* * *

 

"Okay, so. You both get the plan? Anymore questions?" Gally stared at the two, hands on his hips. Teresa nods while Minho raises his hand. "Minho?" Gally points at him.

"I get it and all but how are we going to get Thomas to be there?" Instead of answering, Gally takes a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. Minho was still confused but Gally just rolls his eyes and drags the Asian boy with him, Teresa following after them.

"We're going to use someone to get him there." Gally smirks and Minho finally understands. Minho takes the bill from Gally's finger and walks a bit flirtatiously at the first person he sees.

"Alby baby, we're in a bit of a tight spot, and we're in a desperate need of your help" Minho purrs and sits on Albys lap. The dark skinned boy growls at Minho and pushes him off his lap. Alby mutters a curse and walks off. Gally and Teresa laugh, not bothering to help him up. Minho groans in pain as he rubs his butt. He slowly stands up and limps towards them.

"That shuckin' hurt man. Here!" He shoves the bill back at Gally's hand. "Next time, stop me from doing something stupid like that". Minho groans again and Teresa was just enjoying this. They next person they tried to bribe actually accepted their offer. The boy shrugged and replied that 'money is money'. The four of them now entered the fully packed gym. The other three ran and went behind stage so they can now do what they've planned. The boy did what he was told and went looking for Thomas. He spots the brunet and calls him over.

"Hey Zart, what's up?" Thomas asks, hands in his pocket.

"Principal Wicked wanted to talk to you, she's at the back stage, and here take this." Zart hands him a remote with a huge red button in the middle. "And she also wanted you to press the button when the curtain starts opening. Thomas looks at him but he shrugs and heads back stage. He looks around but he didn't see the principal, no where at all. He can hear their vice principal finally starting their assembly. He stands their awkwardly waiting for the curtains to start moving. But he doesn't hear the snickering at the sides. Gally gives the signal. Minho and Teresa nod at each other and started pulling at the ropes. The curtains started to move. Thomas gets startled at first, then he presses the button. A blue smoke explodes, Thomas gets blinded by the light and he hears laughing. He opens his eyes, only for him to see their vice principal covered in blue. Ruining his perfectly white suit. He slowly turns around and takes off his glasses. He glares at Thomas.

"Thomas! To the office, now!" Mr. Janson's voice echoed through out the gymnasium. He's in big trouble now.

* * *

"Look, I'm telling you the truth okay?" Thomas groans when Mr. Janson gave him the 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"Listen, we'll settle all of this crap in Monday, you better come to school" Mr. Janson frowns at him, his rat like face looking even more rattier than ever. Thomas nods and leaves the office. What's he supposed to do now? He sighs and walks to go and grab his things from his locker.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
